


Homebound

by OrangeVanilla



Series: I Belong to You [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Cuddles, Hair-pulling, Hypnosis Kink, M/M, Panties, Public Sex, Rimming, lawyer!chris, princess!sebastian, sebastian is a size queen, tags will be added as this is updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeVanilla/pseuds/OrangeVanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My apartment’s nice, I guess. I only moved in recently, so I haven’t really put my mark on it,” Chris says softly, combing his fingers through Sebastian’s silky hair. He thinks about home, his mother and his family and his lonely apartment. Sebastian’s going to have to meet his family. He feels fuzzy about that. “It needs more personality.”</p>
<p>“You’re lucky you have me, then,” Sebastian smiles gently, moving to cuddle close to Chris’s warm chest. Chris wraps an arm around his waist, holding him tight and keeping him steady. “I have a lot of personality. European personality.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Glow

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is an exploration of the beginnings of chris and sebastian's relationship in this verse. i'd advise reading [You're my Heaven, You're my Hell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6904123) before this, but it's not 100% necessary!

When Sebastian agrees to move in with Chris, he’s honestly not sure what to expect of the lawyer’s home. It’s more than a little exciting to have this big strong man helping him pack his things and sort out all of the legal stuff he needs to enter the country and stay for a while. And Chris insists on paying for everything, regardless of the fact he’s just won Sebastian a fuck load of money. Chris is obviously a man who likes treating people nicely. Sebastian’s not used to this.

The night before they leave for America, they build a blanket fort and Sebastian teaches Chris some Romanian. He’s completely hopeless, but it’s very endearing. It takes over three hours for him to remember ‘te iubesc’, parroting it endlessly until Sebastian’s almost sick of hearing it. “What’s your home like?” Sebastian asks quietly, watching Chris watching him in the gold glow of the lamps. They’re both naked, because Sebastian loves looking at Chris’s cock. It’s fucking huge.

“It’s nice, I guess. I only moved in recently, so I haven’t really put my mark on it,” Chris replies after a few moments, combing his fingers through Sebastian’s silky hair. He thinks about home, his mother and his family and his lonely apartment. Sebastian’s going to have to meet his family. He feels fuzzy about that. “It needs more personality.”

“You’re lucky you have me, then,” Sebastian smiles gently, moving to cuddle close to Chris’s warm chest. Chris wraps an arm around his waist, holding him tight and keeping him steady. “I have a lot of personality. European personality.”

Chris chuckles softly, unmoving when Sebastian wraps a hand around his cock and stroking it slowly. In the week and a half they’ve spent together after winning the trial, Sebastian’s basically enforced a no clothes policy in their hotel room. The man has an unhealthy obsession with his cock. It became worryingly apparent when Chris was sorting through legal papers for Sebastian when the less than unwelcome wetness of Seb’s tongue started licking at his dick. “What is it with you and my cock, huh?”

“Love it,” Sebastian says softly, still nestled comfortably against Chris’s broad chest, his head tucked in the crook of his neck. “Love the way it feels. It’s so big and thick and long, I fucking love it.”

Chris moans and rests a hand at Sebastian’s lower back, rubbing hard over the delicate curve of his ass. In between Chris actually doing things to benefit Sebastian, they’ve spent their time in this hotel room getting to know each other, both personally and sexually. “No, come on,” Chris insists, “tell me about your obsession with my dick.”

“I’m a fucking size queen, Chris, and you have a beautiful cock,” Sebastian muses, flicking his thumb over the slit and looking Chris directly in the eyes. The glow of the lamps make Sebastian look ethereal, like some kind of celestial god of desire, and his naked body is full of subtle dips and curves that make Chris want to worship him. “Wanna fuck myself on it.”

“God, you’re sin,” Chris groans and grips Sebastian’s ass. “I wanna fuck you everywhere, you know that? I’m gonna take you home, and I’m gonna fill you up in every fucking room.”

“Yes,” Sebastian breathes, eyes screwed shut as he pauses his hand briefly to wrap it around his own cock too. Chris moans at the feeling, Sebastian’s gorgeously slick cock pressed tight against his own, getting pumped by that perfect hand. “Please, keep going.”

Chris kisses Sebastian’s shoulder, groaning and rolling his hips up. “Sebastian, I’m gonna fucking ravage you in every room I own. I’m gonna fuck you stupid, gonna fuck you ‘til you can only think of me and my cock in your sweet little hole.”

This makes Sebastian mewl, his arm stuttering as Chris strokes a finger over his hole. “You want that, don’t you?” Chris says, his voice low and firm. “You want me to fuck your delicious ass until you can’t think of anything else, yeah?”

They’ve discussed this at length over the past week. Sebastian divulged a glorious bit of information about one of his kinks being fucked into a state of complete nothingness, something which he’d discovered after his favourite porn shoot. His partner for the shoot, Matthew, had been one of his best friends, so Sebastian trusted him enough to let go completely. It wasn’t subspace, not by a long shot, but it left him completely pliant. 

Chris remembers this when Sebastian looks about ready to come. “Baby, I’m gonna make you my sweet little bitch, aren’t I?”

“Da,” Sebastian pants, whimpering softly when Chris raises two fingers for him to lick and suck at. His own arm pauses as he does as Chris wants, eyes lidded and a dreamy look on his face when he has something to suck on. 

“Such a sweet boy,” Chris says gently, thrusting his fingers idly into the wetness of Sebastian’s mouth, “my sweet boy. I’m gonna fuck you brainless; you want me to do it now? You wanna get on that plane tomorrow and have me do everything for you? I’ll take all the stress away, baby, all you gotta do is tell me.”

“Te rog,” Sebastian whispers when Chris’s fingers leave his mouth, his hand completely slack against Chris’s cock, his own completely abandoned. “Îl vreau, te rog.” 

“Okay, honey,” Chris promises, moving Sebastian so he’s on his back, legs spread and quivering in anticipation. His cock is leaking desperately, his lips slick and swollen and red, and Chris swears he could take million pictures of this gorgeous man before him. “You relax, baby. Let daddy do all the work.”

Sebastian does as he’s told, breathing shallowly as Chris locates the bottle of lube under the blankets and pops it open. He doesn’t need much prep, not after almost a week of fucking at least three times a day, but it still feels good when two slicked fingers ease into his hole with little resistance. “Nngh,” Sebastian huffs against a pillow, watching Chris in the dim glow as he works a third finger in easily, followed by a fourth. He pushes until he’s three knuckles deep and stroking over Sebastian’s prostate, making him keen. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Chris murmurs, biting at Sebastian’s thigh and revelling in the satisfied sigh he receives as thanks. He’s gonna love getting used to this. Sebastian’s easily the most sex driven man he’s ever known, and he’s so receptive to everything Chris does. “Get it, baby, yeah. You fucking take it so good, you want my cock in your ass?”

A desperate moan leaves Sebastian’s lips when Chris slips his fingers out to slick himself up. He starts grasping pointlessly at the fluffy duvet beneath him, rolling his hips down against it to get a little friction. He moves his legs to rest over Chris’s broad shoulders, hooking them comfortably and allowing himself to bend easily at Chris’s will. The thick head of Chris’s cock rubs at his hole, pressing hard and making him whimper. 

“You want it, kitten?” Chris purrs low, holding Sebastian’s hips tight enough to bruise. “You wanna take it, yeah?”

Sebastian whines loudly, panting and arching up towards Chris when he starts sinking his cock inside Sebastian’s hole. “Ah, fuck,” he hisses, relaxing against the floor as much as possible to let Chris do all the work. “So good, ah...”

“You’re so good,” Chris says as he moves a hand up to pet at Sebastian’s hair, grunting when he bottoms out comfortably. Sebastian clenches experimentally around his dick, rolling his hips down and letting out a breathy moan. “So good, aren’t you? You take my cock like you were made for it, don’t you?”

Sebastian nods, unable to make any noise other than moans and whimpers. Chris presses a kiss to his jaw, biting at his throat and grinning proudly when Sebastian keens.

Chris draws his hips back slowly, pulling out almost all the way and chuckling darkly when Sebastian paws at his chest. “Come on, ask for it.”

“Please,” Sebastian whimpers, gripping Chris’s shoulder and digging his nails in harshly. “Please, please, I need it, please,”

“Need what, Sebastian? What do you need?”

“I need your cock, daddy, please! Need you to fuck my brains out!” Sebastian wails, gasping loud when Chris thrusts his hips forward in one hard, fluid motion. The hand in his hair tugs hard, exposing his neck to Chris’s lips as he works at a harsh pace. 

Chris fucks into Sebastian like they’re lovers that have been separated for months, hard and fast and desperate. The duvet beneath them offers no comfort to Sebastian’s back, making him all the more thankful for how he’s being bent in half and lifted off the floor with each thrust. The hand at his hip moves to his cock, stroking him in time with each heavy thrust. “Such a good little thing, aren’t you?” Chris moans, slowing his thrusts slightly when Sebastian’s noises grow more slurred, his grip loosening. “Yeah, that’s it, let go for me.”

Sebastian murmurs something that doesn’t really feel like words, more like a collection of moans and whines and panting. Tears start collecting in the corners of his eyes, his chest heaving as he starts nearing his orgasm all too quickly. Chris coos softly above him, sucking a hickey at his jaw and tugging his hair. Everything feels overwhelmingly good. “Please,” he breathes, unsure of what he wants but still feeling a rush of ecstasy when Chris takes matters into his own hands. 

“You’re my little princess, aren’t you?” Chris says gently, slowing to just roll his hips deep and powerful inside of Sebastian, still stroking his dick. Sebastian nods and whimpers, relaxing against the floor and caressing his cheek drunkenly. “My little sweetheart, you’re so good for me. I’m gonna treat you so good, baby, I’m gonna spoil you so much. You want that, angel?”

Sebastian can’t do much apart from nodding and whimpering, a little noise of content leaving his throat when Chris thumbs over his slit. Chris presses against him, warm and solid and safe, and Sebastian can’t help but sob softly when his prostate is continuously rolled over by the fatness of Chris’s dick. 

“Come on, honey, come for me,” Chris commands, groaning softly when Sebastian does as he’s told almost immediately, clenching blissfully around his length and mewling desperately. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” he moans, shuddering when he follows suit and relaxes against Sebastian’s quivering body. 

“Fuck,” Sebastian whispers, making Chris laugh softly as he rides out his orgasm, slow and deep and filling. “I’m not usually, that quick, I promise. But we didn’t have sex all day.”

“Your libido is terrifying,” Chris chuckles, pulling out carefully and tutting when Sebastian whines at the sudden emptiness. “I’ve never met anyone who lives for sex like you do.”

“Porn star, duh,” Sebastian giggles, pushing Chris so he’s on his back and straddling his waist. “For four years, it’s been my job to be fucked for hours at a time. I had to make it fun, so I made myself love it. Hypnosis goes a long way, I owe it-”

“ _Hypnosis_?”

Sebastian nods like it’s the most common thing in the world. “I have a friend who took a two year course in hypnosis, and it’s totally a kink thing, too. Sex feels like a reward.”

Chris stares at him blankly before speaking, “How is hypnosis a kink?”

“For me, it’s a stress thing,” Sebastian says quietly, idly tracing circles against Chris’s chest. “I used to get really bad during filming, so it helped with taking that weight off me and letting me enjoy the moment. That’s why sex with you is even better. There’s no stress, so the effect of it is like... great.”

Chris smiles and pulls Sebastian down to lay against him, resting his hands against his ass and squeezing lightly. “I’m glad you have that, then. Te iubesc,” he smiles proudly, grinning when Sebastian giggles softly. “Teach me more Romanian.”

“No,” Sebastian yawns, nestling his face against Chris’s shoulder. “Sleep. We have a plane soon.”

“What’s ‘I wanna fuck you all night’ in Romanian?”

“Te iubesc,” Sebastian whispers, pressing a kiss to Chris’s lips and yawning again. “I’ll tell you on the plane.”

“Say it again.”

“Te iubesc, Chris.”


	2. Passionfruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has no shame in admitting he’s completely in love with Sebastian’s ass. He’s a man of honesty, and that ass is the stuff of dreams.

Chris has no shame in admitting he’s completely in love with Sebastian’s ass. He’s a man of honesty, and that ass is the stuff of dreams. If they were looking for an eighth wonder of the world, Chris would actively campaign to get his princess’s ass recognised as such. 

“Y’know,” Chris says one night as Sebastian’s getting ready for bed, “I’m gonna marry you someday. And when I do, I’m gonna spend every fucking second of our honeymoon eating that sweet little ass of yours.”

Sebastian giggles softly, making a point of bending to pick up one of Chris’s shirts to wear to bed, too cold to sleep naked like usual. He’s finally getting used to New York weather after almost a year of living with Chris, and this winter is one of the first times he’s actually felt a little cold in America. 

“I definitely look forward to that, then,” he purrs as he crawls into bed beside Chris, cosying up to him and yawning softly. “Sometimes I think you’re only in a relationship with me for my fantastic ass.”

Chris pulls Sebastian close, nipping at his collarbone. “I don’t know if I want you in my shirt or out of it,” he huffs, easing the clothing from Sebastian’s hands and throwing it back over the side of the bed. “I love you naked in bed, sweetness. I love waking up to your sweet little nipples and your perfect ass. You’re just made of honey, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

“I’m made of porn and delight, but thank you,” Sebastian giggles, rolling over and pressing his ass against Chris’s naked crotch. “You wanna fuck tonight? Keep me warm?”

Sebastian moans softly as Chris’s thick fingers brush over the ever present plug in his hole, pushing down against it and stretching him open. “Ooh, its fuckin’ tempting,” Chris grins, pressing a wet kiss to the nape of Sebastian’s neck. “I could go to sleep inside you, huh? Keep you on my dick all night, yeah, use you as my pretty little cock warmer,”

“Fuck,” Sebastian whimpers, purring when Chris grabs a handful of his ass. “You really got a thing for my ass, huh? You’re so cute to me sometimes, Chris, aren’t you?”

Chris hums softly and pushes Sebastian to lie on his stomach, peeling the duvet back and settling between Sebastian’s thighs. “I’m cute to you _all_ the time, Seb, what are you even talking about?” he hums as he sinks his teeth into the tanned flesh of Sebastian’s left cheek, sucking hard.

Sebastian moans into the pillow, pushing his hips up and humming when Chris shakes his head like a dog with a chew toy. That’s gonna bruise by morning. “Nothing says cute like fucking my cheeks up, Chris, yeah,” he grins against the pillow, gasping as Chris delivers a harsh smack over the bite. “Fuck, mark me up, honey. I wanna wear your bruises!”

“You’re a filthy little thing, aren’t you?” Chris grins and complies, more than happy to get his mouth on the plump mounds of flesh that Sebastian works so hard to keep in perfect shape. “I love this ass, don’t I? I love watching you on my treadmill, love watching this ass jiggle like it’s made of pure fuckin’ gelatine and sin.”

“Quit talking and fucking bruise me,” Sebastian complains, yelping when Chris bites down hard at the back of his thigh. “Feel free to draw blood, it’s hot.”

“Keep telling me what to do and that won’t be a problem,” Chris grumbles, littering bites and kisses over Sebastian’s thighs. Sebastian makes the brilliant decision to shut up at that, basking in every touch and nip and lick. “If I wanna take my time, I’ll take my damn time. I wanna appreciate this beautiful view.”

Chris takes his time, scraping his teeth leisurely over Sebastian’s tender flesh until there are little pink lines raised in his wake. “Ah, ah, Chris,” Sebastian shudders, balling his fists in the sheets and gasping as Chris eases the plug out of him. Chris digs his fingernails into Sebastian’s cheeks, spreading them and licking long and slow up his crack. “Chris, oh god, please,”

“Sweetie, you wait until I’m good and ready for you to get your reward,” Chris growls, letting spit gather on his tongue and lapping at Sebastian’s hole. “I love this sweet ass so fucking much. When I die, I’m gonna spend the afterlife with my face between these plump cheeks, eating you out like you’re made of gourmet pudding.”

Sebastian giggles against the pillow, curling his toes as Chris continues licking and kissing over his puckered hole. He’s still opened up after being fucked earlier, and judging by Chris’s pleased noises, he’s more than close to drooling out Chris’s seed. “Have you been writing essays about my ass in your spare time, honey?”

“Oh, baby, how could I resist?” Chris chuckles softly, spitting against Sebastian’s hole and grinning at the little jump his action receives. He starts licking again dutifully, spreading the wetness and making Sebastian squirm a little under his strong hold. “Ah, ah, keep still. Let daddy do what he wants.”

“Fucking- don’t pull that on meee!” Sebastian whines softly, gasping as Chris’s tongue presses into his hole. “Oh fucking hell, Chris, please! I need to fucking sleep, I have-!”

A sharp smack to the back of Sebastian’s thigh stops his pleading before Chris pulls him a little further down the bed by his hips, growling like a feral animal. “Shut up, or I’m gonna stop,” Chris huffs against his cheek, scraping his nails over Sebastian’s hips. 

“Go ahead, I fucking dare you,” Sebastian smirks, rolling his hips up against Chris’s face and wiggling his hips a little. Chris sits up, patting Sebastian’s ass and sliding the plug back in. Sebastian shoots him a glare. “Seriously?”

“I went to Harvard Law, sweetness. I take dares as seriously as I take beer pong and seven minutes in heaven,” Chris states, pushing off the bed and heading into the en suite to brush his teeth. Sebastian continues to pout in bed, moving over to pout on Chris’s side to make his point clearer. 

“You’re so mean,” Sebastian scowls as Chris returns to the bed, refusing to budge from his side. “You call yourself daddy, start really getting me going, and then you quit because I _dared_ you?”

Chris crawls into Sebastian’s side of the bed, holding Sebastian close despite his insistent pouting. “Uh-huh. Don’t stress about it, precious, I can’t fuck you in the morning either.”

“Don’t you _dare_ spoon me.”

~

“So, what are we thinking about the Caven-Green case?”

Chris has been in this meeting for close to three hours, and it’s driving him insane. He’s easily on his seventh cup of coffee, eyes threatening to close as Camilla breaks into _another_ case file. “Please, god,” he begs, head finally hitting the table. “No more. Spare me.”

Camilla rolls her eyes, pushing the file towards Chris and ignoring his groan. “We wouldn’t have to be doing this if you actually submitted your papers like I asked. You handed them in late, so now we have to go through this shit,” she states, staring at Chris until he gives in and glances at the file. “So, Daniel Caven-Green has been accused of raping his-”

“I’m not taking it, then,” Chris shakes his head and closes the file, “because you know my stance on that shit. No rapists, no abusers, no child murderers. Anything else, I’ll take. Gimme that one about fuckin’... what was it, tax evasion?”

“Really?” Camilla asks, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow and taking the Caven-Green file back from Chris’s grasp. “ _You’ll_ take tax evasion? Isn’t it a little boring for you?”

Chris feigns a gasp, clutching at his chest. “Camilla Belle! How could you suggest such a thing?”

“You threw a fit over a custody battle.”

Chris glances up at the clock, scrunching his nose up. Half an hour more, and he’ll have his official coffee break. Cheap coffee has pulled him through for now, but he needs some fucking Starbucks to make him feel alive again. If he looks through the clear glass door, he can see into his office and imagine a Starbucks there. The whole reason he chose his office specifically is because of its clear glass doors and walls, letting him see everything around the office.

When he does look, he doesn’t see his imaginary Starbucks. Instead, he sees the perfect ass of Sebastian Stan, clothed by the world’s tiniest pair of shorts. 

“Fuck,” Chris whispers, chewing his lip. This is payback. He’s being punished by his beautiful European boyfriend in his own workplace. 

“Chris.”

Chris glances up at Camilla blankly, making her sigh. They’ve worked together since they both got out of college, so her sigh holds a familiar note of _stop being a horny shit_. Ah, shit. If Chris can see Sebastian from the meeting room, so can everyone else in the office. “Tax evasion,” he says with all the joy of a... well, a tax evasion case. “Fun.”

“So you’re okay with talking about a tax evasion case until your break?” Camilla asks, pulling a beige file from her case and waving it at Chris. He takes it from her begrudgingly, glancing back up at his office just as Sebastian bends over his desk and stretches his leg up. Chris’s dick is definitely fond of the sight of those thighs and that ass. He widens his eyes and opens the file.

“I love law, Cam, including... taxes. Fuckin’- isn’t there anything else?” Chris whines, eying over the boring as shit contents of the file and wincing. “I’m high profile. I don’t deserve tax cases. Is there anything interesting and quick?”

“Eager for that coffee break, hmm?” 

“I just love coffee a lot, Camilla!” Chris gasps like he’s been scorned, flicking through page after page about the Eaton family and their tax issues. Camilla swans around to stand behind his chair, placing both hands on the back. Chris is blessed that they’re the only two left of the meeting, because the last thing he needs is his clients noticing his stupid huge hard on for his stupid hot boyfriend. 

“Coffee, hmm?” Camilla grins behind him, closing the file. “I’d say he’s more cream.”

Chris blushes rapidly, nodding in agreement. They both watch Sebastian for a while as he stretches those long legs, his ass practically falling out of his tight little shorts. “I think I should investigate that. Probably a law suit there. That’s my private property he’s stretching all over.”

“Go take your break, Evans,” Camilla says fondly, patting his head and heading towards the little coffee machine in the corner of the room. Chris stands in an instant, pressing a loud kiss to Camilla’s shoulder and heading towards the door. “I’ll give tax evasion to Renner, I’ll find you something fun.” 

“You’re a gem!” Chris calls as he heads towards his office, ignoring every wink and nudge and whistle he receives on the way. God damn the glass walls. Chris’s private office isn’t ideal, but he’s definitely going to have to fuck Sebastian. 

As he opens the door to his office, Sebastian finds it to be the perfect time to bend over to pick up a pencil. “Sebastian, my love,” Chris says as sweetly as possible, closing the door behind him. “What are you doing in my office?”

“Stretching,” Sebastian replies as he makes no motion to stop bending. Instead he drops to his knees, back arching deliciously as he really puts effort into picking that pencil up. “I’m going running later. Thought I might stay here ‘til your lunch break, keep you company.”

Despite his sugary tone, the look Sebastian shoots Chris is absolutely sinful. “Well, things are gonna be awful boring, honey,” Chris says softly, wetting his lips as Sebastian leans down and picks the stupid fucking pencil up between his teeth. Oh fuck, he’s getting hard. Sebastian rolls onto his back, legs tented and spread as he looks up at Chris, eyes a picture of innocence. “I have lots of... stuff to do.”

“Well, daddy,” Sebastian purrs as he takes the pencil from between his pearly teeth, sending a shudder down Chris’s spine. “You named two things in that sentence that I want you to do to me today. You’re gonna do me, obviously. And you’re gonna fucking stuff me full of your cock ‘til I can’t think of anything except your _gorgeous_ dick.”

Chris stares for a second, mouth open and honestly threatening to drool. “Fuck, Sebastian,” Chris groans, watching as Sebastian pushes himself to his hands and knees and crawls towards Chris, hips rolling leisurely. “Oh, baby, you’re so fuckin’ filthy.”

“When we get home,” Sebastian’s voice is barely above a whisper as he speaks, “I wanna get on my knees for you, just like this. And I want you to fuck my mouth, want you to fuck my _throat_ , until I’m all raw and breathless.” 

As Sebastian divulges his fantasy, Chris can’t help but feel a little hopelessly compromised; especially when he starts nuzzling against Chris’s fattening cock in a lewd display of need. “So fucking gorgeous,” he murmurs, daring to pet Sebastian’s hair gently.

“And you’re gonna feed me your come, daddy, gonna let me swallow it all up. And you’re gonna do it again and again and again, until I’m fucking stupid and spent and full, ‘til I can’t think of anything but how good you fuck me. I wanna be fucking _bred_ tonight, daddy.”

Chris groans, grabbing Sebastian by the shoulders and dragging him to stand, kissing him with all the ferocity of a starving animal. Sebastian moans sweetly against his lips, mouth falling open to allow Chris to dominate the kiss as much as he pleases. At this point, the whole fucking building is probably watching, but Chris couldn’t give less of a shit.

Sebastian wraps his arms around Chris’s shoulders as Chris licks desperately into his mouth, wrapping his legs around Chris’s waist when he’s lifted. “Think maybe we should take this to my private office,” Chris breathes when their lips part, his large hands on Sebastian’s ass keeping him up. Sebastian shakes his head, biting at Chris’s jaw.

“Nuh-uh, I wanna do it here,” Sebastian whispers, humming in content as Chris moves to rest them both against his big heavy desk. “I want you in your big office chair, me in your lap and fucking riding you like you’re the Shetland pony of my dreams and I’m the most excited six year old in the world.”

There’s a pause as Sebastian’s words settle in Chris’s arousal-hazed mind. They both laugh breathlessly, Chris pressing sweet kisses to Sebastian’s throat and sitting him down on the desk. “You and your words, huh,” he grins, taking a moment to drink in the sight of Sebastian’s creamy thighs. “You really wanna ride me in my nice big office chair, darling?”

“Yes, daddy,” Sebastian coos, legs still wrapped tight around Chris’s waist. “I want everyone to see how good I am for you. Want ‘em to watch me getting filled up by your fat cock.”

Chris groans softly, lifting Sebastian again and carrying him around the desk. “Still got that porn star mouth, huh?”

As Chris settles them both down in his premium leather chair, Sebastian makes a point of unwrapping his legs and standing. “I’m staying here for the rest of the day, too,” he purrs, making the biggest deal in the entire world about easing those tiny little shorts down. “Gonna make myself at home under the desk. Get that nice thick cock in my mouth, down my throat-”

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Sebastian,” Chris breathes as Sebastian pushes his shorts down, revealing the worlds tiniest thong that does absolutely nothing to conceal the silver base of a plug. “I swear, baby, you’re a fucking dream come true.”

Sebastian turns and plants himself on the desk, kicking his shoes off and letting his shorts fall to the floor. Chris glances outside the room. They’ve got a small audience now, nervous eyes watching them discreetly over computer monitors and from meeting rooms. “Come on, daddy,” Sebastian purrs, resting his bare feet in Chris’s lap, against his chest. “Get my favourite toy out. Let kitten play.”

Chris rubs Sebastian’s ankles gently, moving down to knead the soles of his feet, revelling in the soft noise of contempt. “Kitten can play when daddy’s good and ready,” Chris says softly, turning his full attention to Sebastian’s right foot and groaning as Sebastian’s left foot settles on his crotch. “My love...”

“Let me sit on your cock or I’ll leave. And I swear to fucking god, you’re gonna be without my cute ass for a long time if you waste this.”

If there’s anything worth tearing a Prada suit over, it’s Sebastian’s ass. His pants are around his ankles in what could be seconds, briefs following swiftly. Sebastian can’t keep the smirk off his face as Chris slips his shoes off, swinging his own bare legs over the edge of the desk as he waits for Chris to finish flustering.

“Fuckin’ swear to god, Seb,” Chris huffs, kicking his clothing away and reaching in one of his drawers for the little packet of lube he keeps in case of emergencies. Sebastian smiles dazzlingly, pushing off the desk and turning to bend over it, presenting himself like a cat in heat.

“I think,” Sebastian hums, “it’d be a better idea to take this plug outta me first.”

Chris swallows hard, moving the lacy fabric of Sebastian’s little black thong aside and pressing his fingers against the smooth base of the plug. “Well, aren’t you a thing o’beauty?” Chris admires, taking his time to roll his fingers in slow circles, making Sebastian moan softly at the gentle stretch. “This is a sight I could get used to. My, my, my.”

Sebastian shifts his weight to balance on his toes, gasping as Chris pulls the plug out slowly. “Ah, fuck,” he hisses, pushing his hips back as his hole is left empty. “Chris, hurry up a little,”

“Alright, baby,” Chris soothes gently, ripping the sachet of lube open between his teeth and squeezing its contents into the palm of his right hand. Sebastian’s clearly had the plug in since last night, judging by the comfortable give of his hole when Chris presses two fingers inside him. “So pliant, aren’t you?” he hums as he strokes his cock slowly, “So ready for me.”

Chris places his left hand on Sebastian’s hip once he’s slicked himself up, fingers brushing over fading bruises mixed with ones that have only recently been left. Sebastian lets himself be led, gasping as the thick head of Chris’s dick meets his rim. “Fuck, daddy, I could get used to this,” he says breathlessly, gripping the desk with a shaking hand as he sinks down on Chris’s cock.

“Can I ask why you were in my office without a shirt on in the first place?” Chris asks when he’s in to the hilt, rubbing Sebastian’s hips in slow circles as he gets used to the fullness. Sebastian leans back against Chris’s chest gingerly, rolling his hips experimentally.

“Thought it’d save time. I told Scarlett it was cause ‘cause it’s hot out,” Sebastian hums, gasping as Chris pushes his hips up slowly. “Fuck, Chris, if you were an inch bigger I’d be _dead_.”

Chris chuckles softly, thrusting his hips up and holding Sebastian’s hips in place. “You know, I think I’m gonna have to spank you later,” he murmurs against Sebastian’s shoulder, groaning as Sebastian starts bouncing in his lap effortlessly. “For coming here without my permission, distracting me from my work. I’m convinced you broke into my office, too, huh?”

Sebastian shudders as Chris’s fingertips graze over his nipples, squeezing gently. “Fuck, ah!”

“Every inch of you is so sweet,” Chris groans, rolling his hips up to meet Sebastian’s and dragging his teeth over the soft flesh of Sebastian’s shoulder, leaving little pink marks. In hindsight, he definitely regrets not fucking Sebastian a second time last night, as well as this morning, because he’s uncomfortably horny. As in ‘a few more seconds and I’m gonna call it a fucking day’ horny. “Fuck, remind me to never go twelve hours without sex again, ah,”

Sebastian slows down a little, clenching around Chris’s length as he does so. “I’m wearing a cock ring,” he says proudly, taking Chris’s hands and guiding them to his hips again. “I don’t wanna come today, not until you’re completely done. I wanna please you.”

“Aw, honey, I love seeing you come,” Chris grins, leaving open mouthed kisses over Sebastian’s shoulder blades. “You get so sweet for me, don’t you? All pretty and desperate- fuck, Seb, you feel so good!”

“Want you to fill me up,” Sebastian coos, swallowing hard as Chris bites down at the back of his neck and _growls_. “Fuck yeah, you’re so good at fucking me, aren’t you? My big daddy bear, aren’t you?”

“ _Fuck_!” Chris moans and releases, holding Sebastian close as he coats his velvety walls with white spurts. “You stellar little thing,” he laughs softly, sucking over a hickey that’s easily a few days old. “I love you, precious.”

Sebastian hums softly, fluttering his eyes shut and rolling his hips slowly. “Are you gonna put a plug back in me?” he purrs, gasping softly as Chris smacks a heavy hand against his ass. “I wanna be full all day, Chris. I want you to-”

“I want _you_ to shut up for a second,” Chris grins, huffing as Sebastian bounces a little in protest. “Alright, you can get off my dick, now. I want you to clench, though, don’t let anything spill.”

Sebastian does as he’s told carefully, panting weakly and leaning against the desk. Chris hums, leaning forward and running his hands over Sebastian’s ass, admiring the marks left last night. “Ah, Chris, please can you just-”

Chris tuts, spreading Sebastian’s cheeks and pressing a sweet kiss to his rim. “You keep it all in, sweetheart, there’s a good kitten,” he hums, picking the plug up from his desk and pressing it back inside Sebastian’s hole, receiving just a small whimper from Sebastian as he does so. “There, there we go. Gotta keep you full, huh? Not a drop wasted.”

“Thank you, daddy,” Sebastian whimpers, blushing as Chris puts the fabric of his thong back in place. He’s definitely regretting the cock ring now, but he can’t exactly do anything about it now. He’s too snug in his headspace to ask for anything else. “Can I... can I get under the desk, please?”

Chris chuckles gently, squeezing Sebastian’s waist. “I think maybe you should take a nap, sweet thing. I want you to do that, can you do that for me?” he asks, smiling as Sebastian nods lazily. “I’m gonna let you into my private office, and you’re gonna take a nap on my little couch in there.”

Sebastian turns to face Chris again, yawning as Chris helps him back into his shorts. “Can I... Can you gimme your jacket, please?” Sebastian murmurs once Chris pulls his zipper up. “I like it. Can’t sleep without something of yours...”

“That’s alright, baby,” Chris hums, sliding his jacket off and draping it over Sebastian’s shoulders. He stands and pulls his briefs back on, grabbing the elusive key to his private office from the still open drawer and handing it to Sebastian. “You head in, alright? I have to get back to work, but I want you to get a good rest. I love you.”

“Te iubesc,” Sebastian whispers, kissing Chris softly before padding towards the little office inside the office. “Wake me when you’re on lunch. I want dessert.”

Chris grins, watching Sebastian open the door and head inside. When he looks up, there are about twenty people staring at him through the glass. 

Three days later, Camilla enforces blinds in his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is passionfruit because really, why the fuck not???  
> just a heads up, i'm in the middle of watching snowpiercer for the first time ever, so i might end up writing an evanstan fic based on it bc HOLY FUCK  
> (also thank you all for waiting for me to update this!! i'm hoping to finish another chapter soon <3)  
> ((also i might end up writing more of this bc let's be honest sebastian's ass is worth it))

**Author's Note:**

> i blame this all on my darling evanstanon, because i've been thinking about exploring the early dynamics of their relationship for a while but OH BOY i have a reason  
> there will be more of this. i'm not sure how regularly i'll update, but i have some ideas already. but if you guys wanna spoil me and give me some extra prompts for this fic, i'm all ears!!
> 
> as per usual, my tumblr is [buckys--plums](buckys--plums.tumblr.com), feel free to pop by and give me some sin!!


End file.
